Vampire
A Vampire or Homus Desmodus it's a human infected with a genetic component giving them, bat-like triats and features of undead. Like therianthropes, vampires, gave different types with an unique ability. Types Kudlak This is the transitional stage, the vampires remain since they are newly transformed until they consume human blood. Once consumed, the kudlak in question becomes the kind of vampire who turned it. And receives their respective characteristic ability. Strigoi This type of vampire, is able to, turn invisible. Nelapsi This type of vampire, is able to, retract poisonous claws from their fingers. Nachzehrer This type of vampire, is able to, turn their body in air. Vrykolaka This type of vampire, is able to, manipulate and generate pathogens. Moroi This type of vampire, is able to, transform into a swarm of bats. Incubus and Succubus This type of vampire, is able to, control sexual energy. Incubus are if is a male, and Succubus if is a female. Shinso This rare type of vampire, is are able to, walk in the daylight and warp the reality like magic. They are also considered the strongest and purest type of vampire. Werevamp Powers of the Species |-|Powers and Abilities= *'Hematophagia' - All vampires, are hematophagous. By biological necessity, they must consume blood (either human or animal), in order to function. *'Immortality' - Vampires, possess an infinite life span and eternal youth. It also provides them with immunity to all conventional illness, diseases, viruses and infections (Including cancer). *'Suggestion' - Vampires, can control the minds of others, through verbal command. *'Shapeshifting' - They can alter their form at will. They can only be converted into other humanoid beings. *'Sharp Fangs' - They can have abnormally sharp canine-teeth like and retractible fangs, which can deliver a deadly bite. **'Vampire Bite' - They are able to turn to other humans in their respective vampiric species through a bite, by the neurotoxin produced by their fangs. *'Super Strength' - The vampires are able to exert great amounts of physical force more than an ordinary human being. **'Super Leap' - Because of their super strength, a vampire is able to exert great physical strength on their legs, in order to jump very highier and over long distances. *'Super Speed' - They can run faster at extraordinary speeds, at 200 km/h to be exact. *'Super Agility' - Their agility, reflexes, dexterity and balance, are beyond human limits. *'Indestructibility' - They are completely immune to physical damage, but still hurts. *'Healing Factor' - Their regenerative abilities are powerful enough to heal a wound quickly at cellular level. **'Advanced Immune System' - Due their superhuman healing factor, vampires are immune to some, if not all, known poisons, toxins, venoms, viruses, bacteria, allergen, etc. *'Super Senses' - The vampires have the extremely keen and heightened senses of smell, sight, taste, hearing and touch inherent in all canines. *'Super Stamina' - Vampires don't tire easily. *'Super Endurance' - Vampires survive without supplies for a extended time. *'Psychokinesis' - The vampires can move objects with their minds. *'Telepathy' - The vampires are able to read other people's minds, and mentally communicate with them. Like werewolfs they can enter inside the minds of the others, with or without tactile contact. *'Werebeast Bite Immunity' - Their are immune to therianthropy, meaning that they cannot be transformed into a therianthrope by any means. *'Flight' - They are able to propel themselves through the air. |-|Unique to Strigois= *'Invisibility' - Strigois can render themselves unseen by the naked eye and become invisible in visible spectrum by deflecting the light around them. Also they can make objects/subjects imperceptible, inaudible and scentless, like the Strigoi in question. |-|Unique to Nelapsi= *'Toxic Claws' - Nelapsis possesses claws that secrete natural venom, which can extend to the victim when said victim is cut by the claws. This venom could either sedate or paralyse. |-|Unique to Nachzehrers= *'Sublimation' - Nachzehrers are able to sublimate, in order, to become fresh air. User smell still remains in the form of air. |-|Unique to Vrykolakas= * Virokinesis - Vrykolakas can control all diseases, viruses, bacteria, infectious agent and any other kind of pathogennic threat. Also are able to cause infections to negate the regenerative properties of theriantropes. |-|Unique to Morois= *'Night Hive' - Morois, can disperse their body into a swarm of bats, scattering into large area while retaining control over their fragments instead of staying in relatively cohesive form and reforming from any part. |-|Unique to Incubi and Succubi= *'Tantrikíkinesis' - Incubi and Succubi can the sexual energy in others by proximity. This is limited to the sexual orientation of the target. |-|Unique to Shinso= *'Limited Vampirization' - They can only be created by feeding a kudlak with the blood of another Shinso. *'Daywalking' - Shinso are immune to the lethal effects that u.v. rays and sunlight have on the other kinds of vampires. Allowing them to walk in daylight as they were human beings. *'Essokinesis' - Their main power is, manipulate the reality, on a level where they become a very powerful force to be reckon with. Not only that they can break the laws of physics, they can control the very rules of logic and reason, able to perform a feat that is not only impossible, but also inconceivable. General Weaknesses *'Silver' - A vampiric ironical weakness is their vulnerability to silver, as they can be severly harmed with a silver knife or bullet. Contact with silver will hurt them. **'Decapitation' - Beheading with a silver blade, can kill permanently a vampire. *'Sunlight' - The u.v. rays are not lethal to them, but it can badly weaken them with direct contact. *'Mistletoe' - This plant can affect vampires the same way as wolfsbane affects therianthropes. *'Vampire Bite' - If it's used in other species only cause a venomous harmful wound. *'Blood Lust' - They must consume blood in order to function, otherwise they became consumed for their hunger for blood and start a killing spree. *'Invitation' - Due a gland of their brains, vampires can't get inside a house without get invited in. If a vampire try to enter without invitation, his/her body will be paralyzed until that vampire takes a step outside, or be invited in. Category:Races